


Artpost for "I Found A Dream"

by DWImpala67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Digital Art, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, artpost, kind of nsfw art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67
Summary: Set of art work created for J2 reversebang.Summary: In the world of entertainment, there is no love story quite like the one between rock star Jensen and actor Jared. Their romance is the greatest fairy tale of them all.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Katie Cassidy/Rachel Miner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96
Collections: J2 Reverse Bang





	Artpost for "I Found A Dream"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my author for creating such a beautiful story. 
> 
> Special thank you to my beta Jessie_cristo for her patience and feedback . 
> 
> Thank you to the mod for pulling off another round of this challenge.

This was created for the 2020 round of J2 Reversebang. It's kind of bittersweet as I post this today after the series finale. But life goes on so we are here. My prompt was claimed by the wonderful [blackrose_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17) . They wrote such a beautiful story based on my edits. Much love and appreciation. 

Title: I Found A Dream. 

Original Title for Art: And My Life Was Never The Same

Rating for Art: Mature/Explicit ..18+

(sidenote: Ever had the feeling of someone you've admired as an author and then one fine day, have them write something for your own prompt? Getting to collaborate with them? Yeah...that's the feeling I had working with my author. Although this is not our first collaboration, it's certainly the first where they wrote something based on y prompt. So, thank you so much. It means a lot. )

Link to the wonderful story: [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648878?view_adult=true)

1\. The Original Prompt of a popular magazine covering Jared and Jensen's wedding. 

2\. The Banner with a wedding frame of happily married Jared and Jensen. 

3\. The wedding day...

4\. Finally an edit with Jared and Jensen in bed...happy and celebrating togetherness. 

Thank you so much. I had so much fun doing this challenge. I hope I get to do much more sweet collaborations hereon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking a look. Let me know what you think.


End file.
